A Hearts Call
by xXx-AlwaysMyself-xXx
Summary: What happens when inu-hanyou Inuyasha has pushed Kagome to far and she takes off? What will Inuyasha do when she finds out that she found love and comfort in the arms of someone else? Will he beg for her to come back? Or will he just let it be? R
1. Chapter 1: Runaway Kagome

"What do you want Inuyasha?"

"I want you to believe me Kagome. I didn't do what you think I did."

"It's hard to believe you Inuyasha, you do this all the time to me. I don't care what you do with her. I get that she was your first love I'll never compare to that I understand. Just please drop it and lets hunt for the jewel shards and put this behind us so I can go home!"

Kagome was using everything in her will power to hold back from crying in front of Inuyasha. She didn't want him knowing it was killing her to say all that. She turned around so she wasn't facing him and her face couldn't betray her. But she wasn't stupid she knew he could sense her emotions.

"But Kagome I don't want her, I want you and only you. Why won't you listen to me?" Inuyasha was begging Kagome to believe him. He grabbed her arm to turn her around but she jerked away and spun around.

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE INUYASHA. Just please, please leave me alone right now." Kagome was crying at this point she couldn't take it any longer.

She blinked the tears away only to see a shocked, hurt, and stunned Inuyasha standing before her. Realizing what she had said she took off for the consuming forest depths.

"Kagome wait come back don't go in there alone!"

"Sango don't waste you breath. She's not going to listen to you."

Inuyasha was fed up trying to explain to Kagome that he loved her and only her. He decided to just let her find out on her own or believe that he wanted Kikyo. Either way, he wasn't trying anymore.

Kagome had been running in a straight line into the woods for almost an hour when she tripped and fell into a hot spring. She jumped up choking on water that had snuck its way into her mouth and down her throat.

She pushed her soaked raven black hair back and coughed the rest of the water up. She quickly climbed out of the hot spring and sat against a boulder that was propped on the edge of the hot spring.

Kagome sat there dripping wet, shivering, crying, and stone still. She decided to relax in the hot spring and think about what had happened that day and what she was going to do while her clothes dried.

Kagome stripped herself of her school uniform from her time and placed them on the boulder she was previously leaning against, and climbed into the water.

She swam around for a few minutes feeling the warmth of the water touching every inch of her body. Kagome dunked her head under the water and opened her eyes seeing the small colorful rocks on the heated ponds floor. She swam under the water and came up under a small waterfall type thing. She let her back face towards the open, not knowing a pack of eyes were watching her and enjoying what they saw.

After about an hour and half of swimming in the hot spring and relaxing she figured out her plan. She leaned up against a boulder that had fallen into the hot spring and was now pressed against the inside wall of the spring. Kagome dunked under the water until it came to the tip of her chin. She thought out her plan in her mind still not aware that there was another presence but now creeping in towards her.

_**Okay so I'm going to keep walking straight ahead for about a day. Long enough to have some space and hopefully piss Inuyasha off and have him come looking for me. If he doesn't then I will just go home for few days and catch up on my school work and family gossip. Till then, I wont go back to him. I won't be his puppet anymore that he can come to whenever he wants. I won't be her anymore!**_

Kagome smiled at herself, at how she was sticking up for herself and her emotions towards Inuyasha for once. She had a small feeling that something bad was going to happen, but she pushed the feeling away, thinking it was just that Inuyasha was going to start an argument with her like always.

She climbed of the water and put her clothes on that were now officially dry. Putting on the last of her uniform, her shirt, she felt heavy breathing going down her neck. She gulped and held her breath thinking she was about to die. She slowly turned around only to come face to face with a demon with blazing red eyes. But not just one demon, but a clan of demons.

Before she had a chance to scream she was knocked out from a blow to the back of her head.


	2. Chapter 2: The Man Who Looked Like a God

Kagome woke up with a weird feeling in her stomach. She knew something was wrong but not what it was.

Kagome went to sit up but fell back down on her back. Her eyes were blurry, hearing fuzzy, and her head was killing her. She griped the cloth she was laying on and was shocked at what she felt.

She filled her hands full of it and realized that it wasn't fabric. It was fur. Her eyes shot open and she saw it was dark; really dark. The only light that came in was from a entry way in the room.

Kagome slowly stood up and looked around. Taking in her surrounding she looked for a way out. Kagome walked to one of the walls and rubbed her hand down it.

_**The walls, they are cold and wet. Where am I at? What was that thing that attacked me at the hot-spring?**_

Kagome was brought out of her thoughts when she heard something that sounded like a door slam followed by yelling and a low growl. She took a deep breath and slid herself into the corner of the wall into the dark trying to hide from whoever it was.

"You shouldn't hide miko. It will do you no good in the position you are in." Said a low seductive voice; most defiantly a man's voice.

Kagome didn't say anything, she just stood where she was, holding her breath. Kagome stood her ground staring at a door with a box window guarded by bars. Little light came in through the small window, but enough to know that when the light disappeared she knew the man was standing at her door.

She couldn't see his face or anything, only hear his voice and feel his aura.

_**He's a demon. A powerful demon at that. What does a powerful demon want with me? Oh yeah I can sense the Jewel Shards and he probably wants them. I don't know why though, he has more power than any demon I've come across.**_

"Miko, come here now." Ordered the voice.

Kagome walked towards the door with no control of her body. It was like her body had a mind of it's own and that going towards him was the right thing to do.

When she reached the door she let out a silent gasp. He was beautiful. Gold colored eyes, silver hair with long silver bangs. He had two red streaks on his cheeks and a blue crescent moon on his forehead. His lips were a perfect straight line, every feature she saw on him was perfectly molded.

_**He looks like a God or an angel. Who is he?**_

* * *

__Sorry its a short chapter I changed it from what I was going to make it out to be. And sorry it has taken me this long to post Chapter two. I hope you enjoy this short Chapter. R&R if I should add a next chapter.

_****_But what do you think this 'God' or 'angel' wants with Kagome?


End file.
